<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His missing page // a DNF fanfiction by dragonbandit05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648271">His missing page // a DNF fanfiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbandit05/pseuds/dragonbandit05'>dragonbandit05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Youtubers, dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, georgewastaken - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Bisexual, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Britain, British, Cold, Comfort, DNF, Florida, Gay, Happy Ending, Help, Hypothermia, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Nightmares, Oop, Pansexual, Sad, Short Story, TW!!fear and self harm, TW!!scars, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Why Did I Write This?, bicurious, dreamnotfound, help him, little spicy 🌶, maybe smut, mild karlnap, procrastination, smol, very gay, warm hugs, whom tf has the time for this shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbandit05/pseuds/dragonbandit05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If they want it gone it’s gone. No questions asked.</p><p>George has major iron deficiency and insomnia, and has had hypothermia WAY too many times in his life. One night, while streaming with His two best friends Sapnap(Nick) and Dream(Clay), he dissociates into a short slumber. He has a chilling nightmare, many like he’s had in the past of course, but a bit more traumatic. Whilst waking Sapnap and Dream check on their friend, later ending his stream to ‘sleep’. Instead of sleeping, George talks to Dream, whom forced him to tell him what happened, and opens up to the green blob. Growing closer, Dream eventually invites George to Florida to meet his family, and to finally see their twin flame- or, soulmate perhaps? Muahahahaaaa find out if I actually write this story completely:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay and George, Dream x George - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His missing page // a DNF fanfiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW!!! Mildly traumatic events</p><p>George is a linguaphile (a person who loves unique words and languages) and uses them all the time. His favorites are Moonstruck and Selcouth!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George’s POV </p><p>A shiver runs down my spine, a cold sweat blinding me as I slouch in my gaming chair. Wiping away the liquids, I blink rapidly. <em>Where..where am I?</em> I inspect my surroundings, finding myself on the rooftop of a tall building, no longer at my PC. The midnight winds freezing my nose and eyelashes. “Hello? Anyone out here?” I shout, Turing around. <em>Huh?</em> My legs are frozen in place, unable to move. 

The rooftop seemed to shrink as I look over the side, bringing me close to the edge. Peering over the side, I see only deserted roads far, far below. “H-Hello?” my teeth jitter, lagging my speech. “It’s so cold...s-so alone..help..” I plead, my breathing becoming faster and frantic. I call out again, hoping someone would hear.

 My throat starts to burn, my longs feeling shrunken. I call out quietly one last time before my limbs freeze. <em>No one would look for me if I were gone anyway. What are the odds of someone hearing me now? “</em>George?”

 I’m shot out of my own head, frantically looking around for the deep voice. “Hello?!” I shout desperately. My feet and hands have all gone numb at this point. “George?? Are you there?!” The voice shouts again. “Yes! Yes I’m here! Don’t you hear me?” I cry, the tears freezing in my eyes.

 “George, stop ignoring me! I see your facecam!!” They shout again. “Please I don’t know what you are talking about, please.. it’s so c-cold” I sob. <em>Why can’t they here me??</em> “George? You okay?” I gasp, recognizing the worried voice.</p><p>Suddenly I can feel my limbs again, blinking myself back into reality. “Wh-what?” I stutter out, staring back at my monitor.<em> A night terror?</em> “George what happened? You totally zoned out on us man! The chats going crazy!” Sapnap complains.

 “Are you okay?” Dream repeats. “Y-Yeah I’m okay guys. Sorry chat, I just didn’t sleep well, it’s alright.” I laugh nervously. “Are you sure? You seem scared.” Dream asked. “yeah..uhm, sorry guys I’m really tired. I think I’m gonna end the stream early and raid Sapnap. Goodnight chat!” I put on my best smile.

 “sleep well George!” The chat spams, forming a small smile on my face. I end stream, letting out a long sigh. 

“Awe, Is wittle baby georgie up past his bed twime? Does daddy dweam need to cwadle you to sweep?” Sapnap teased. “Haha very funny Sapnap.” I roll my eyes. “BHAAHAHAAAAA-” Dream kettle wheezed. I laughed at dreams antics, shaking my head in disappointment. 

“Goodnight ya big baby, we’ll play tomorrow.” Sapnap chuckled. “Yeah yeah goodnight.” I laughed, Sapnap leaving the discord call. It was just me and dream left in the call at this point.</p><p>”So. Are you gonna spill or what?” Dream asked expectantly. “What do you mean?” I act confused. “You were shaking, I could see on your stream. Did you have a nightmare?” He asked, his voice seemed to soften.

 “Maybe..” I say quietly, fiddling with my fingers. “..do you wanna talk about it?” Dream asked kindly. “Sort of..? I-I don’t know I don’t really want to bother anyon-“ I stutter frantically. “Hey, hey it’s okay you don’t have to tell me anything! I just want to let you know that I’m here for you if your scared or stressed, George.” He said softly, cutting me off. 

“O-oh okay..” I we sit in silence for a moment, almost ephemeral. “Okay uhm, I kinda want to talk about it I guess.” I say. “go ahead, take your time. I’m right here.” “O-Okay..”</p><p>“Suddenly I’m on this tall roof and it’s absolutely freezing! I couldn’t feel my fingers and could barely breathe. No one was there and I started to freeze...” I tell Clay about my night terror, listening to his ‘mhm’s and ‘awe’s as I rant. Tears forming at the corners of my eyes, I stutter,”A-And then I heard your voice from the call...and I woke up.” I finish, wiping away a tear threatening to fall.

 “..has this happened before? You talk as if its a normal thing, Like a reoccurring nightmare?” He asks sweetly, making me feel warmth in my heart for the first time in a while. “Y-Yes, but not as bad. It was so c-cold..” I stutter. 

“I know, I’m sorry I wish I could give you a big hug right now. You sound like you need it.” He sighs, I can hear the frown on his face. “Heh, yeah I could use one. Or 1,000.” I laugh quietly. Clay is silent for a moment, the only audible thing being the click of a mouse. 

“..how would you feel about meeting me?” He says finally. “Huh? Like in person?” I sniffle. “Yeah! Like in a week or two maybe? If your okay with it that is-“ “YES!” I cut him off, proceeding to shrinking back into my seat in embarrassment. “I-I mean yeah, I’d love to. How much are the tickets?” I sniffled, feeling a little brighter. “Not too bad, I was just thinking that I could totally give you that hug.” I could hear the smile in his voice, a soft one of which I hope to see soon.

 “Hehe, and I’d get to finally meet your cat!” I tease, my eyes drier than before. “It’s so cold up here, I can finally get some Florida sun.” I say laughing.

 “Yeah, and maybe,” he says softly,”not almost die of hypothermia in a nightmare?” Clay says on a breathy laugh. “When I’ll have someone as affable as you around? I don’t think so.” I giggle. 

He chuckles,”what does that mean again??” Once again making his smile audible. “Something or someone that diffuses warmth and friendliness! You’re my-” I hesitate,” friend..!” I smile.</p><p>
  <em>if only he were more than that...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>WAIT WHAT?!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>